Development of archery skills involves practice, often involving shooting at a commercially-available target. Common target materials include: foam, newspaper, fused polyurethane and polyethylene. Targets are built to absorb repeated shots (often on two, four or even six sides) and allow for easy removal to avoid damage to arrow tips. Most targets are square or rectangular in shape and weigh between 15 and 25 pounds, include a top handle for easy carrying and are covered by an all-weather poly material. Common sizes include: 24″×12″×24″, 18″×14″×18″ and 18″×16″×11″. Target stands provide stability to the target during shooting. However, most commercially available stands are not suitable for holding a target on uneven terrain, like a forest floor. Additionally, most are not light weight and cannot be disassembled for ease of transport if the shooter decides to practice in a different location.
A sturdy, adjustable and lightweight archery target stand that can be disassembled and adjusted with only primitive tools will be useful for shooters who wish to practice shooting in a remote location with uneven terrain. A stand comprised of components that are readily available allows for ease of repairs and adjustment.